Noteworthy Passion
by desertclover
Summary: Asira was his match. She was daring, clever, silver-tongued and beautiful. But she ran from him. A collection of ideas running through my head. Loki/OC. MA. NOTE: Sorry I didn't much finish this like I had intended.


A/N: Hey there! I decided to put all the chapters together since I'm finished with this story for the foreseeable future. Thanks for all the love and kindness guys. It means the world to me. :)

* * *

"I've been looking for you for months."

She was facing the river with a camera to her face. She slowly let it down and as she turned replied, "It would appear you have found me." Asira looked him up and down. Had she ever missed the sight of him.

"I spent months looking for you. Months, Asira."

"At what point did you decide to look on Midgard instead?"

"When there was no trace of you on Asgard. Why did you leave?"

She held his gaze, then glanced down at her feet before placing her camera on a large rock. She looked back out across the river and tucked a piece of copper hair behind her ear. "I had a vision. A vision of you betraying your brother."

"Oh, surely you must know he is not my brother!" He said, his tone hinting at anger.

"By hearts, he is."

There was a brief silence as Loki thought. "So is that why you left? Because I'm the monster you grew up hearing dreadful stories about? Because Thor so clearly overshadowed me?" His tone was sharp. He nearly hissed.

She pivoted around, equally angry. "You know that's not why I left. You know."

"Then why did you leave?" He bellowed, taking a step forward, his voice echoing over the metal bridge above.

"I watched as you betrayed me." Her voice was steady, her gaze was intent. Her eyes pierced his. "I will not be involved in your war. I will not be caught in the middle of you and Thor."

"You're choosing him over me now?"

"Oh for the love of Odin…Loki, your brother-"

"Do not call him that."

She paused and licked her lips, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Your brother is my friend. You are far beyond that."

He mulled it over. She could see a vein in his neck run blue. His veins had always been more apparent. She enjoyed tracing them, as she found herself mentally doing then.

There they found themselves standing, Loki gazing at some space beyond her shoulders, and Asira tracing his veins. Then, he smiled. "So tell me, how does a man of this realm compare to me?"

Asira smirked and flicked her eyes back up at his. "You know as well as I. There is no comparison."

His eyes danced. "So there have been others?" He liked playing this game. She knew she had hurt him, and now he would expose her weak points.

At that moment she had been bending down to grab her bag, shoving her camera in it. She waited to respond, half tempted to lie, to say she had other men, if only to anger him. But she knew he wouldn't be angered. He would only laugh.

"Not since you."

He appeared before her. She did not jump. She was used to it. He traced her ear with his finger. She closed her eyes as he did this then flicked them back to his. "Your passion is noteworthy. Surely you're suffering." He slowly smiled.

Asira turned around and started walking away from him. "You know that I am."

**Asgard**

Asira was reading under a tree when she felt something slither across her feet. Looking over the edge of her book, she yelped as she saw a couple green snakes wandering about her shoes. Behind her she heard a light chuckle.

She quickly turned around to face the God of Mischief himself and whacked him with her book a few times as he continued to laugh only harder and cower underneath her attack and spit out between breaths, "Oh, Asira, darling, just a bit of fun!"

When she had ceased her attack, he cautiously looked up at her, smiling. Then he felt a gush of cold water in his face.

"Now that," Asira began in a teasing voice, "was fun."

"Come now, I'm wet."

"And you disturbed my reading," she threw over her shoulder as she walked back towards the market.

Loki wiped his face on his sleeve and watched her walk for a moment before appearing beside her.

"I'm going to bet wet all day," he sighed.

She glanced at him and threw back her head and laughed. He smiled at her.

Asira had copper coloured hair that ran down her back in waves. She had clear blue eyes that were the mirrors of Asgard's oceans. Her facial structure had the capability to be both fierce and forgiving. She was just a couple inches shorter than Loki.

They made their way towards the open market. It was a clear day, and the season was ripe for fresh fruits and vegetables.

Loki eyed the book in the crook of her arm. "You're reading about Midgard again?" His tone was one of jest. She was always fascinated by that realm. Several times she had taken trips down there, and a few times he even indulged her his presence.

"Why yes, and what productive things have you done besides cause mischief today?" They traveled down the middle of the walkway, people automatically moving out of their way.

"Actually, I have been coordinating our attack on Svartalfheim with Thor for much of the day's past. You know he can't be trusted to plan anything out. If he had his way, he would go in and just beat people rather than think of any strategy." Loki scoffed at his brother's lack of logic.

"Oh, did you happen to mention my idea of having two different bifrost landings?" She had given him the idea a few nights ago as he reviewed his tentative plan with her.

"I did. It's such a shame you're too valuable to put into battle." He glanced over at her. They stopped at a fruit vendor, each of them grabbing an apple. Loki handed over some coin and they continued on their way walking instead towards the palace through some green rather than the rest of the golden path.

She bit into the fruit. "Is it?"

Loki stopped and turned to her. She did the same. "You, Asira, are clever. You could outwit some of greatest intelligence in Asgard. Your archery competes with no one."

"I also see vision of the future from time to time," she added, dimly smiling up at him from her hands.

"Exactly. And it is for that reason you remain on Asgard."

"Just that?"

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Of course not."

**Midgard**

Loki pursued Asira up the small hill that lead into a forested path. "Perhaps we could fashion a little reunion."

"I bet that would suit your fancy." Asira looked over at him. "But ask yourself, when have I ever made it easy for you?"

He licked his lips as he looked around the forest, at the trees and the sky. "Your desire has never been stronger."

She scoffed at him. She couldn't argue that point. Her desire was high and she longed so very much for his touch. But to what cost?

He continued as they walked forward, over fallen tree limbs and rocks. "The passion. The relief. The sheer pleasure of it."

Her heart beat wildly within her. Her blood was on fire. "How is the Allfather?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Loki, Odin, how is he?"

"You try so hard to resist. You try so hard to deny the energy surging through you. You deny the way my words quicken your pulse," he spoke seductively, a low voice, a sultry one. He grabbed her hand and spun her to face him. He put his hand on her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek, his other fingers feeling the blood pump through the vein in her neck. Her eyes were dark with lust. He smiled that wicked smile and kissed her. Responding, her hands traveled up his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck. He walked her backwards until she felt her back up against a tree. She let loose a quiet moan as he trailed his lips down her neck.

"Give in," he whispered in her ear.

Oh how she wanted to

But she couldn't. At least not here, not now. She gently pushed him away. "If this is the path you're dead set on to travel down, at least wait until we reach my chambers." Her voice was steady and emotionless, a clear sign that she was not playing any sort of game to make him further pursue her.

He eyed her for a moment, then nodded. "So be it."

Her heart still beat wildly in her chest and she could sense his somewhat heightened breathing. She chose not to converse with him as they walked up the trail and onto a paved road.

"So what do you do among these…mortals?" Loki asked, breaking their silence.

"As a profession, do you mean?" He nodded. "Well, there's not much I can without a human education; however, I found an archery group and they were blown away at how I handle a bow."

Loki smiled at his feet before glancing at her. "I bet you give quite the lesson."

"Yes," she replied, chuckling a little. The rest of their walk was spent in silence until they reached her apartment. It was a part of a small group of buildings. They stopped in front of it, at the beginning of the walk up to the red door.

"This is," he paused as he looked the building up and down. It was brick, three stories high. It had navy blue shutters and flower baskets hanging from the first floor windows. "Quaint."

Asira looked at him, rolled her eyes playfully and smiled as she dug her keys out of her bag. She unlocked the door and lead him up the stairs to the final floor, the third floor. Opening her own door, she motioned for him to go in first. He walked into the middle of the room, her living room. It was an open room with light blue walls. She had two small couches in the middle that faced one another with a coffee table in between the two. A large bookshelf lined the furthest wall. It was full. She always loved reading.

He spun on his heel to face her. "What are the other floors?"

"Oh, those aren't mine," she replied as she kicked off her shoes.

Loki looked confused. "Well, what are they for?"

"Other people live there."

He spent a few moments in silence. "Fascinating."

She elected to ignore the comment. She knew he couldn't understand the way the people on Earth lived. It was a little strange for her at first, but she adjusted and didn't mind the more humble lifestyle."Would you like to see the rest?"

"Of course," he said, extending his hand to motion her before him.

She led him into the kitchen, which was on the larger scale. It was spotless. Stainless steel appliances and marble counter-tops with ebony cabinets. He wondered what she would ever prepare in here. Asira was never a very good chef.

Next was an open hallway, fairly wide, art covering the walls. There were three doors, all of them open. The first door on the left was a spare room that housed a leather futon, a green chair and a desk. The desk had papers littered all over it and a couple of open books with marks in them.

"This is where I study," she chimed in, her voice breaking the silence.

"It's a good study." He was truthful in these words. The walls were a light green, and there were several plants hanging from the ceiling and in pots on the floor. It had a large bay window. It was a tranquil room.

The door opposite this room was a bathroom, fairly small and standard. Then she brought him into the room at the end of the hallway and he walked in ahead of her.

"Now this," he said, turning around in a circle, "Now this is worthy of an Asgardian."

She smiled. "Of course."

It was a big room, painted red with golden swirls and scriptures. The bed was in the middle of the room, a large bed with green bedding. There was a fountain built into the room, extending down from the ceiling to the floor behind her bed. Water trickled down the rock creating such a delicate sound that was often heard in the chambers of Asgard. There was a chaise next to a windowed door that led on to a balcony. Otherwise the room, besides various pieces of art, was virtually empty as a bedroom should be. It is a place for sleeping, love, and quiet.

He looked longingly at her, reaching out his hand for hers. "It is indeed reminiscent of your chambers on Asgard." She took his hand and he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her once more. Possessively, he brought one hand up to hold her by the neck and the other around her waist. He broke the kiss, winked and walked away.

She watched him walk out the bedroom door and into the kitchen. That sway. He walked like he had a purpose. Oh, did he ever have a purpose. She remained in the middle of the room, entranced in her spot. Finally, she made a move and went onto the balcony. By now the sun was setting and the temperature outside was brisk. To a mortal it may have seemed cold, but to her, it was comfortable. It reminded her of Asgard.

Asira smiled. Asgard. Her home. She missed it so. Its beautiful golden architecture, its view into space, her friends…but Midgard wasn't so bad. Earth was nice. It had things Asgard didn't.

It didn't have Loki. At least not normally.

She inhaled the breeze and smiled devilishly, turning around, "You intend to have me tonight?" It was more of a statement than a question.

He put a glass of water on a table near the door and put his hands on the rail on either side of her. His face was close. "Oh, those are indeed my intentions." He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her. He let loose the faintest growl.

She pushed him back, taking him by surprise. He stumbled and looked at her, tilting his head, narrowing his eyes, and smirking.

"Your intentions do not meet mine."

He chuckled at her defiance and advanced towards her and in one swift move, picked her up. She smiled wickedly. It was always a game with them. He brought her back inside and slammed her up against a wall. "Your intentions are mine. You are mine."

At that moment everything became unimportant. Her leaving. His war.

She ran her hands through his hair as he gripped her legs and pushed her tightly against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her roughly. He ran his arms up her body and stopped at her ribs, holding her there.

"Do you understand Asira?" He growled the words. His forehead was against hers. She licked the edges of her own teeth.

"But of course Loki."

He threw her down on the bed. He took off his coat as he eyed her, never breaking his gaze. He threw it on the floor. She got up and circled around him, her hand following behind her around his body. Standing before him, she slid the green scarf off around his neck and threw it behind her. Next, she pulled the tie loose with her teeth. She smirked up at him and he gave her an improving eye flick.

He took a step forward and she moved with him. She pulled the rest of the tie off and then ripped off his shirt. She ran her hands up his abdomen and over his shoulders, sliding the remains of the shirt of his slick body. He grabbed her hands roughly and threw her back on the bed, following her down shortly after. He ripped off the sundress she had on, leaving nothing but her panties on. He pinned her down between his arms.

Their lips met and their tongues felt like sparks were flying off them as they met. His lips were ever so soft. Asira desperately tried to gain back control of her hands, but he held them down above her head. He smiled against her lips. As a response, she bit his upper lip not enough to make him stop, but enough to make him react. He closed his eyes and growled, and when she say his emerald eyes again, they were burning.

His hands traveled down her body, his finger nails scratching her skin as he trailed his lips over her chin and neck. He nipped at her neck, and kissed her collarbones, continuing on his way down her chest and stomach. When he got down to her lower abdomen, he licked a line right across then blew on it, which sent shivers down her spine. She let loose a faint moan and let her hands roam down her body seductively.

He hooked his fingers under this sides of her lace panties and pulled them down her legs. Running his hands back up her legs he licked right up her center and she moaned. He glanced up at her and quickly flicked his tongue a few times, watching as her hands gravitated back up her body, through her hair and above her head. He took a moment to smile at her beauty.

Then his tongue went in a light circle around her lips, his own gently kissing the outer parts. He licked once more, lightly sucking the more fleshy parts as they started to swell. Loki lazily brought his finger up the inside of her thigh and around her center then rested the palm of his hand on her abdomen. He came up to her face once again, watching her eyes slightly widen as he inserted a couple fingers inside her. She closed her eyes when he wiggled his fingers around a little before bringing them almost all the way out and quickly jutting them back in. Satisfied at her reaction, he went back down and resumed a flicking action of his tongue on her clit, making her moan and arch her back. His fingers rapidly moved in and out of her at a sharp angle. Her hands were lost in his hair as she moaned and moaned. He brought her to a climax, watching as her hands gripped the sheets tightly.

At this point he quickly took of his own pants and slipped his arms underneath her shoulders, elevating her slightly as he entered her. She was still entranced in her previous delight as she gave a gasping moan, surprised that he had moved so quickly. With one hand he grabbed the side of her face, digging his nails into the skin below her ear while the other grabbed her thigh.

They were forehead to forehead, eyes to eyes, both breathing heavily. He thrust his hips forward and she inhaled sharply, biting her lips. She ran her hands up his sides and scratched back down. Loki closed his eyes as she did so, and tightened his grip on her thigh, pushing it back towards her chest. He settled into a fast rhythm…fast and hard.

She felt everything. Asira felt him inside her, everywhere. She felt his hands all over her as he pumped away and kissed her collarbones and neck. It was like the times when he came back from battle, when he came straight back to her. She felt him in every nerve, every bone, every blood vessel.

He felt as she ran her hands through his hair, pulling it at times. Her movements, sounds, and expressions were unlimited in the amount of pleasure it could give him. He felt as she pulled his face closer to hers to kiss, as her tongue danced with his own. He remembered all the times they had done this, and how every time felt like something new.

She broke the kiss to throw her head back as she cried out. He smiled and kissed the space between her breasts, holding on to each side of her middle back, supporting her delicate arch.

Her body shook.

Oh, this part he loved.

When her eyes met his once more, they had changed. It was like the ocean that was her cool, blue eyes had been lit on fire. She placed her hands on his chest and rolled him over onto his back. He wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck and quickly pulled her down, kissing her hard, biting her lips. She moved on him with a motion he had only ever experienced with her. It was beyond more than just a vertical movement.

Loki pulled her face above his. "You are mine." He hissed the words.

She bent down to his neck, breathing up to his ear, "And you are mine." Asira traced the structure of his ear with her tongue. He held her head, his fingers entwined in her hair. Once more he brought her eyes to his as he opened his mouth to emit a low groan as he experienced his climax.

They held their gaze as he breathed heavily, almost growling with each exhale.

She smirked at him and he gave a faint smile in response and kissed her forehead.

Asira collapsed besides him and rolled onto her side, placing her hand on his heavy chest.


End file.
